Just Relax
by FallenAngelCyril
Summary: Oneshot PeinSaku Sakura takes a break. Lemon.


"Just relax."

Sakura unconsciously tensed as large hands gripped her shoulders, practically feeling Pein's glare on her back. He rarely touched Sakura without reason, though it was better than nothing, she supposed. He didn't touch anyone else at all. Doing her best to comply with Pein's growl, sounding something like "Didn't I say relax?", Sakura closed her eyes, focusing on his touch. It was rough, almost robotic, as Pein ran his hands over her back and shoulders, clearly unused to the kneading he was offering her.

Sakura sighed, mostly trying to hide the fact that she was holding her breath just a few seconds before. It was almost cute, Pein didn't normally do sweet things like this, instead opting for more traditional outings, such as sharing dinner. His rough hands gained confidence after a minute or so, learning the places that needed rubbing. Sakura winced when he hit a particularly tight muscle, causing Pein to withdraw his hands.

"Don't stop." Sakura encouraged, and she felt his warm hands rub her back once again.

He was gentler this time, more confident in what he was doing. Sakura really did find herself relaxing under Pein's touch, closing her eyes and leaning back into him. Perhaps she should work "too hard" more often if this was what she was going to get out of it. Sakura was almost asleep when she felt parched lips trailing kisses down her neck, gentle licks and nibbles on her shoulders startling her into reality. Not wanting to distract Pein from his kisses, Sakura looked over to her left, trying to decide if she was dreaming or if he really -was- this bold. He glanced back at her, trying to appear completely innocent, but failing miserably due to his growing smirk and that this particular body had a hard time appearing anything but serious at all times.

Sakura stood up immediately, fully awake now, almost pushing Pein over. She wasn't going to let him take advantage of her like this, so instead, she put her hands on her hips, looking up at the tall man. She wasn't used to this form of Pein's, with thick creases across his face from his constant frown. Building her courage, Sakura decided things would go her way or no way. Trying to appear as confident as possible, Sakura put a finger to Pein's chest, keeping her eyes up on his. Only because Sakura knew Pein so well did she see the amusement around the edge of his eyes, even if his face and body remained indifferent.

Sakura ran her finger down Pein's cloak, idly tracing the cloud near the center, sneaking her hand inside the fold. This time, it was Pein's turn to tense. He didn't seem to expect Sakura to respond like this, and, apparently, had to make a quick change in plans. Pein took hold of Sakura's wrist, gently but firmly, removing her hand from his cloak and tugging her forward. Sakura was close to him now, though she didn't meet his eyes, keeping her gaze fixated straight ahead, which happened to be into Pein's cloak. It was her move.

Sakura brought her arms around Pein's waist, causing him to release her hand and return the motion on his part. But Sakura wasn't done. She slowly turned the two of them around, gently pushing Pein into the chair that she had been sitting in moments before. Instead of sitting on top of him though, as she knew he wanted, Sakura kissed him hard on the lips from her standing position, ignoring the metal of Pein's piercings digging into her skin. Sakura clutched hard into Pein's shoulders, forcing her tongue into his mouth and nibbling at his bottom lip. She didn't stop until they were both breathless.

Pein removed his arms from her waist with a look of victory in his eyes. Damn him! Sakura wouldn't let Pein win this battle. She would get the best of him yet. As she was about to move to him again, she found herself

stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Sakura froze immediately, ready for danger. The hand on her shoulder roughly pulled her back and Sakura made a hissing sound, realizing her mistake. Pein's move won this round. A second body of Pein's had apparently arrived, this time the most feminine one, and wanted to play too. Things had just gotten that much harder for her.

She wasn't going to back down just yet. Pulling the long-haired man down onto the bed with her, Sakura tried to roll on top of him. After a few seconds of struggling, Sakura saw that Pein wasn't about to be below her. Instead, she settled with resting her side facing away from the tall man, gently rubbing her hips into his groin, ignoring the fact that the first form that was in the room was running his hands through her hair and caressing her cheek. While Pein was normally a pillar of control, not reacting to anything, Sakura made quite sure he reacted to her motion. A swell of triumph flashed through her as she felt him harden against her. Pein's other form had stopped its caresses and brought his mouth onto hers, and Sakura knew she had won this round.

But her victory was short lived when she was hoisted up off the bed. Struggling and kicking, being careful not to use Chakra, Sakura couldn't break the hold of the largest Pein, who had decided to make his appearance as well. Actually, Sakura carefully eyed the entire room, and all six Peins were in there with her now. One chuckled, but she couldn't quite tell the source, and another, the ponytailed one, spoke finally, the first words between them in some time.

"Sakura" His voice was breathy, as if all Peins shared the same pleasure that she had induced on the long-haired form. Sakura stopped struggling for a moment, smiling completely innocently at all of the men before her. Pein continued, "You have no idea what you do to me, even I don't have that much self-control."

Oh, she had definitely won this round. Sakura, still trying to play innocent, responded to no particular body with a horrified tone: "I have no idea what you're talking about, Pein. You kissed me first."

Pein responded only with a gruff "Enough." and Sakura felt herself pushed against the wall by two bodies, one mouth kissed her neck, one held her hands above her head. She heard one of the Peins laughing, but she was distracted by the third body that had come up to her, gently trailing a finger down her face, her chest, and ending at her stomach and lower abdomen, making small, lazy circles. Sakura shivered, his touch was intense even through clothes.

Speaking of clothes, the body that had been kissing her neck had already taken her top off and was toying at the bandage binding her breasts. A fourth form continued the neck kissing, and Sakura wondered how Pein could fit all his, er, selves so closely together like that. She wasn't that large of woman, so there had to be limited space. One of Pein's (at this point, Sarkura didn't care which body was which) hands cupped one of Sakura's breasts, gently flicking at the nipple, rubbing the top with two fingers.

Sakura shivered, goosebumps appearing all over her body, causing her other nipple to become stiff. Pein took that one in one of his mouths, licking it in circular motions, a nibble here and there. Combined with the frantic nibbles on her neck and the ever playful finger that had gotten dangerously low, Sakura breathed out, little more than a whisper "Oh God." Pein was just teasing her at this point.

Her words seemed to please Pein immensely. Sakura normally tried to scold him whenever he got into his megalomaniac speeches, but with that one gasp everything she had done had gone to waste. It only seemed to arouse Pein more, as soon Sakura's pants were off and she was pushed to the ground. Somehow, while Sakura's hands had been bound above her, the Peins had partially removed their own clothes as well, though the kissing and touching had never stopped.

Completely naked, surrounded by equally naked Peins, Sakura used all of her willpower to sit up and get on top of one of the Peins, the one that looked a bit like Naruto, to her. She ran a hand between his thighs, letting her nail softly scratch the side of his leg, not meant to mark, but meant to tease, the same way he had touched her stomach. With the same hand she took hold of Pein's hard penis, playing with the tip a bit, running her hands up and down its length. Her lips met Pein's, this time it was him forcing his tongue into her mouth. Ignoring the pain from his piercings, Sakura continued her massage, gently rubbing her naked hips against his. She stopped the rubbing for a split second when she felt a different Pein push her upwards. Back arched, Sakura removed her lips from her current Pein, instead beginning to nibble his earlobe, his neck, everywhere that she could find.

She let out a soft squeak as she felt the Pein that had pushed her upwards begin to lick her blossom in soft, lazy motions, and causing her to gasp and clutch at the arms of one of the Peins below her when he sped up, unconsciously removing her attention on Pein's penis. Sakura rolled off him, well, both of "him" that had been under her, and gasped for breath, her body arched into a welcoming position. One of those Peins took that as his cue and he, not quite roughly, forced his penis into her. Sakura wasn't expecting it, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome and she gasped at his pumps. The other Peins, not to be outdone, continued their teasing. She heard Pein moan "Sakura. . ." softly, as if he didn't want her to hear him, his pride stopping him from showing his pleasure.

As Pein's pumps frantically increased, the teasing of the other bodies near her began to become eratic, as if they weren't entirely controlled and were going off of instinct. Some of the playful motions on her stomach that had made Sakura shiver earlier had turned into scratches and the soft caresses of her breasts had turned rougher. One Pein had taken to nibbling her neck and ears, and every once in a while he would draw blood, licking it off quickly and then drawing it again a few "nibbles" later. One Pein even had his hands running down her inner thighs, though she had no idea how his hand was fitting down there at this point, leaving long red scratches. The pain didn't even register, as Sakura was too far into her pleasure to notice. She closed her eyes, back arched, breathing heavily and let out a low moan as she came to climax slightly after Pein did.

It was absolutely mindblowing, being pleased by so many men at once. She didn't even try to move the bodies on top of her, trying to regain her breath and self-control.

Both fortunately and unfortunately for Sakura, Pein's bodies all shared, at least a bit, the same ability to feel pleasure, and not only did Pein come inside of her but some (or even all? Sakura couldn't be sure) had all of his bodies responded the same way on different parts of her. It was quite a mess and Sakura was not pleased. Finally pushing herself up to get them off of her, Sakura stood, hoping to appear completely at ease in her nakedness. Hands on her hips, she looked down at the not-so-guilty looking Peins and spoke her demands.

"Look at this mess you've made!" Sakura huffed angrily, motioning at her body and the thick liquid all over her. "I expect you to help me clean it up!"

All of the Peins got up, at varying speeds, and nodded their acquiescence. They just stood there and Sakura cracked her knuckles, letting them know her intents. She knew Pein wasn't a man to be pushed with demands and wasn't normally obedient, but she was certainly going to fight when it came to this.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get my bath ready."

As the various Peins clothed themselves and scurried off to their "chore," Sakura sighed and looked down at her butchered clothes. It seems that Pein hadn't been as gentle with her clothes as he been with his own and Sakura would definitely need a new pair of shorts.

Pein had won this round, Sakura grudgingly admitted. She hadn't expected him to bring all of his forms to please her. But next time she would be prepared. Next time she would taste the victory she had been denied.

* * *

I don't like this one bit. It feels so shallow and OOC, but I hope you enjoyed it.

And, of course, I don't own Naruto.

* * *


End file.
